In recent years, to cope with problems of trash which are caused by disposal of plastic bottles, it has become popular to take the form of distribution that contents are sold by putting them into rebottling containers such as standing pouches or gusseted bags and consumers rebottle the contents into bottle containers to put them into use.
FIG. 20 is a front view of a gusseted bag 1x commonly used as a rebottling container, which is not filled with a content and stands folded flat with its top opening 2x sealed. FIG. 21 is a perspective view of this gusseted bag 1x, which stands sealed at its opening 2x after the gusseted bag 1x has been filled with contents from its top opening 2x.
FIG. 22 is a front view of a gusseted bag 1y also known as a rebottling container, which is not filled with contents and stands folded flat with its pour spout 2 unsealed. FIG. 23 is a perspective view of this gusseted bag 1y, which stands sealed at its pour spout 2 after the gusseted bag 1x has been filled with contents. FIG. 24 is a perspective view of the vicinity of the pour spout 2 in an instance where the gusseted bag 1y is opened by cutting off its upper part along a broken line L.
As shown in these drawings, the gusseted bags 1x and 1y are bag-like containers having inward-folded V-shaped folds at their opposing both sidewalls 3, and these V-shaped folds at the both sidewalls are greatly characteristic of the gusseted bags in contrast with the standing pouches.
When a consumer makes use of the contents with which the FIG. 21 gusseted bag 1x is filled, the consumer cuts off a sealed portion 4 at the top of the bag at any desired position, using scissors or the like, and rebottles the container into a certain bottle container.
In the case of the gusseted bag 1y shown in FIGS. 22 to 24, it has the sealed portion 4 also at the vertical edges of the bag, and the distance between inside contours 4a of sealed portions 4 set opposite one another in the horizontal direction is narrowed toward the upper part with respect to the body of the bag, thus the unsealed portion positioned between these opposing inside contours 4a serves as the pour spout 2. Accordingly, when a consumer makes use of the contents with which the gusseted bag 1y is filled, the consumer cuts off the upper part of the gusseted bag 1y filled with the contents, along a broken line L using scissors or the like to open the pour spout 2 as shown in FIG. 24, and rebottles the container into a certain bottle container.
However, no pour spout is formed in the conventional gusseted bag 1x shown in FIG. 21, and hence it is difficult for the consumer to rebottle the contents into a bottle container, where problems have occurred such that the contents spill or are scattered around.
In the gusseted bag 1y shown in FIG. 23, the pour spout 2 is formed, but the sealed portions 4 around the pour spout 2 still remain as extensions of the sealed portions at the vertical edges of the body of the bag. Hence, when the contents are rebottled into a narrow-necked bottle container, the pour spout 2 of the gusseted bag 1y can not be inserted into the mouth of such a bottle container to cause the problems that the contents spill or are scattered around.
The present invention aims at solving the problems in the prior art as stated above. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gusseted bag from which the contents can be rebottled with ease and for sure even into narrow-necked bottle containers.